


Words of Red

by h311agay



Series: Essays for School [4]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1516676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h311agay/pseuds/h311agay





	Words of Red

The water is too hot  
It turns her hands to red  
She radiates anger  
She pulsates hurt  
She doesn’t want to speak  
Just finish her chores and go to bed  
From behind her mother arrives  
Carrying arrogance and rage  
Her voice is cold enough to freeze the water  
Harsh enough a dish is dropped  
The words strike the girl (personification)  
Bruise her aching soul  
Now her hands match her face (internal rhyme)  
Tears scratch at her eyes (internal rhyme)  
Her mother’s attack continues  
Slapping her self-esteem  
Crumbling her will and joy  
Today was supposed to be a good day  
A day without these words  
A day without this hurt  
A day of music and festivities  
A day of reunion and rejoice  
A day to celebrate her achievements  
She turns to her mother  
Her red sleeve falls down  
Her hands tingle red and  
Her face is heated  
‘I hate you!’ she wants to scream  
‘You ruin everything!’  
But her words fail her  
And she can only choke out  
“I hate myself,” as the words go on.


End file.
